This invention relates to a unit case housing apparatus for storing a unit case within a housing in the fashion of a drawer wherein the unit case is urged out from the front face of the housing upon operation of an operating member exposed on the front surface of the housing.
There has been marketed a radio cassette (a radio and tape recorder combined in a single unit) which has an electronic keyboard-type musical instrument housed within the radio cassette unit in the fashion of a drawer. With this arrangement, when the user wishes to play the housed musical instrument, it is necessary for him to first pull the instrument out of the housing or to cause it to be ejected therefrom by some kind of mechanism.